Naruto, Rangers, And Guardians
by Shadow the Hedgehog 12
Summary: My First Triple Crossover. Rated Because I Don't Trust Myself With Ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Kitsune 123 - Wow, This Is My First Triple Crossover Story.  
Logan - Whatever-  
Kamen Rider Kitsune 123 - *In A Moseby Voice* Say "Bub" And Your Life Is Over.  
Logan - Gotcha.  
Disclaimer - I Don't Own "Naruto", "W.I.T.C.H", "Power Rangers", "Digimon", "Yu-Gi-Oh", Or "Kamen Rider Dragon Knight" If I Did I Wouldn't Be Writing This Now Would I? Also the only OC belongs to Ignika Kanak - Dragreder King Along with 10 of the 11 bloodlines, the 11th bloodline belongs to me. Also No Songs Belong to me.  
-Time/Place- Skip/Jump *Yo!* Demon/Visor Speech #Yo!# Demon Thoughts "Yo!" Normal Speech 'Yo!' Normal Thoughts ^RASENGAN^ Jutsu/Attack Name We Are Closer Then Brothers, Now We Have To Fight Each Other Singing/Song Name &Yo!& Talking Telepathically/ Over A Communicator/ Over An Intercom

%Yo!% Italicied(sp?)

Also, The Girls In Naruto's Harem Are Sakura, Hinata, Kushina(There Is Incest In This) Hay Lin, Will, Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Naruko(She's Going To Be Naruto's Sister), Temari, Dark Magician Girl, Ayame, And Whoever Else I Want To Put In The Harem.  
It was October 10th, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking the leaf village. Most of the shinobi were trying hold back, but it was useless as most of the shinobi were killed or injured. The villages only hope was the Fourth Hokage. "Hold the fox back until the fourth gets here." one of the leafs jonin yelled out.

Just as the leaf jonin had said that they all saw a bunch of hereos, villians, The Egyptian Gods, The Wicked Gods and The Sacred Beasts along with Armiteal(all human sized) attacking the Kyuubi but they all used alot of energy with those attacks on it and landed on it.

Then there was a huge crash, and a huge, floresent-orange toad near the battle field. The fourth was on top of the toad with two babies in his hands. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this to them' He thought. The fourth drew a seal on both stomaches of the infants and did three hand signs. "Shiki Fuujin"

The seals glowed and then the Kyuubi and the the unknown, hereos, villians, and creatures vanished into the seals. The fourth took a deep breath and picked up the toad dissappeared in a poof of smoke and the fourth quickly went to the Hokage's office to meet up with the third Hokage.

-In the office-

Sasuke Sarutobi was sitting in the chair behind the desk. The fourth Hokage entered the room with two kids wrapped in blankets. "Sarutobi, I had no choice. I sealed Kyuubi, the hereos, and the villians inside my sons, Naruto and Ignika. Naruto is on the right, you can tell by the the blond hair that matches my blond hair. And Ignika is on the left, you can tell by the red hair that matches Kushinas red hair." Sarutobi was shocked that the fourth would do such a thing to both of his sons. "But Minato, where did the heros and villians -?" Sarutobi asked until he was cut off by Minato.

"I opened a few dimensional portals and asked for their help," Minato Replied. "but I had to use the Shiki Fuujin and I feel my life fading. Please Sarutobi, raise my sons to become stronger than me. I just wish Kushina could have survived giving birth to them, so it wouldn't just them alone in the village." Minato said sadly. "I want both my sons to be treated as heroes, to be respected and..." Minato couldn't finish the sentence as his body fell limp and collapsed to the floor. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, died on October 10th, and also two children were born that day, both of them containers. Both of them containers of heros, villians, and great beings.

Sarutobi picked up the kids and went to report to the council at what happend.

-time skip- 4 years later-

We see our 2 containers running in fear with bruises and cuts that were healing somehow(I'll Give You One Guess As To Which Hero Is Doing That) while 20 civilians were chasing them shouting "Demon Brats".

-At The Command Center-

"Ay yi yi Zordon some the villigers of Konoha are chasing 2 4 year-olds!" Said a robot with a lightning bolt on it's chest which un-lit and re-lit itself.

"Alpha get Tommy and Jason Here immediatly." Said Zordon.

"On it!" Said Alpha 5.

-At Angel Grove Park-

Jason, Tommy, and the other rangers were talking about high school stuff when Tommy and Jason's communicators started beeping.

"This is Tommy go ahead." Said Tommy into his communicator.

&Zordon needs you and Jason at the command center immediatly& Said Alpha's voice over the communicators.

"On it." Said Tommy "Jason we gotta go."

"Right." Said Jason.

As soon as Jason said that they both pressed a button on their communicators and two beams of light(Green And Red) surrounded them and then they were gone.

-At The Command Center-

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason Asked.

"I need the two of you to teleport to Konoha and save the two boys that are being chased by villagers" Said Zordon "but to be on the safe side morph first."

"You got it Zordon." Said Tommy "It's Morphin' Time Dragonzord!"

"It's morphin' Time Tyrannosaurus!" Jason Shouted.

And after they said that the Mighty Morphin' Red And Green Rangers appeared and teleported to konoha.

-At Konoha-

The villigers had Naruto and Ignika cornered when 2 beams of light hit the ground between the villigers and the 2 kids.

"Back-off ya jerks" Said the person in a red suit.

"Summoning Justu!" Shouted a R.O.O.T Anbu and a giant snake appeared "Your out matched!"

"I don't think so!" Said the person in a green suit.

After he said that he played his dragon dagger.

"Mister what did you do?" Asked Naruto.

"He just called a friend of ours, a %big% friend." Said the one in red.

"How big?" Asked Ignika.

Just then they all heard a load roar and they saw something hit the snake making it dissappear.

"That big" said the one in red."Nice timing Tommy."

"Thanks Jason" Said The Now Named Tommy "Now leave them alone!"

Just as he said that an explosive tag blew them back and Naruto and Ignika saw and wished they could help. After that 2 D-tectors appeared in their hands. In Naruto's hand was a red one with a black grip, and in Ignika's hand was a white one with a blue grip.  
And somehow they knew what to do.

"Excecute, spirit evolution!" Both Naruto and Ignika shouted.

"Agunimon!" Shouted Naruto.

"Lobomon!" SHouted Ignika.

"Leave them alone you big bullies!" Shouted Naruto(He's 4 What Did You Expect?). "Pyro tornado!"

Then Naruto leaped into the air in a flaming tornado and kicked a R.O.O.T Anbu Square in the face.

"Lobo kendo!" Shouted Ignika.

After Ignika did that he wound up killing the other R.O.O.T anbu before Dog(Kakashi) arrived.

"Ohh, what happened?" Asked Tommy When He Woke Up(Forgot to mention Tommy and Jason De-morphed after hitting the wall.).

"We kicked butt!" Said Naruto And Ignika when they changed back.

"Naruto Ignika and you two," Said Kakashi pointing at Tommy and Jason "come with me."

-At the hokage's office 5 minutes later-

'Damn paperwork.' Thought Old Man Third(I've Seen Naruto Call Him That So Many Times %I'm% Even Calling Him That).

"&Lord Hokage Dog, Naruto, Ignika, and two strange people just arrived and are on their way up to your office&" Said The Third's Secretary over the intercom.

"Hey old man third!" Shouted Ignika And Naruto So Loud A Bat Would Go Deaf.

"Greetings Naruto and Ignika." Said Hiruzen "Who are the two in green and red?"

"I'm Tommy Oliver." Said Tommy.

"And I'm Jason Lee Scott" Said Jason.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi." Said The Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, the council wishes to speak with the 6 of you." Said a R.O.O.T anbu.

-In The Council Room-

"Lord Hokage these to demon brats have -" Danzo couldn't finish because Lobomon had sword to his throught.

"Don't make me kill you." Said Ignika.

"Bro come on get down." Said Naruto.

After he got down.

"As I was saying before i was so rudely interrupted(sp?)," Said Danzo "Killed some of my anbu with a bloodline and I demand they be turned into breeding factories!"

"No Danzo, we've been over this." Said The Third "By the way Tommy and Jason why are you 2 here?"

"Originally we were supposed to save them from a mob." Jason Started.

"But know we want them to come with us to train." Finished Tommy.

"Okay, you may train them. But first," Said Sarutobi "here Naruto and Ignika you are now the youngest Genin ever."

"Wait we're ninjas now?" Asked Naruto.

The 3rd then nodded.

"Yippee!" Shouted Ignika.

"Naruto, Ignika" Tommy Started.

"Grab on it's time to go." Finished jason holding out his hand.

And with that the 4 teleported to the command center.

-At the command Center-

Kim, Zack, Trini, and Billy were all at the command center waitng for Tommy and Jason. When all of a sudden 2 beams of light appeared in the command center.

"Hey guys." Said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy." Said Trini.

"Who are these 2 cute kids?" Asked Kim.

Naruto and Ignika blushed.

"These are Naruto and Ignika." Said Jason.

"Nice to meet you 4." Said Naruto.

"I'm Billy." Said Billy.

"I'm Trini." Said Trini.

"I'm Zack." Said Zack.

"And I'm Kim" Said Kim.

"Greetings Naruto and Ignika." Said Zordon.

"HOLY CRAP A GIANT FLOATING AND TALKING HEAD!" Shouted Naruto Ignika.

"I apoligize for scaring you two. I am Zordon." Said Zordon.

"Ay yi yi Zordon Rita And Zedd Have Sent Down A Monster!" Said Alpha.

"Rangers go stop him." Said Zordon.

"We may need help Zordon. Naruto Ignika you two wanna come?" asked Tommy.

"Believe it!" Said Naruto.

-Timeskip 11 years-

"Bro we better go to Heatherfield." Said Ignika.

"Yep." Said Naruto.

-At The Heatherfield Ariport-

We now see the 2 brothers walking with thier luggage in scrolls. And Will Vandam who was walking to the exit of the airport when she accidently ran into Naruto.

"Sorry." Said Will And Naruto At the same time.

"Don't be it was my fault." Said Will.

"Ironically I was gonna say the same thing to you." Said Naruto.

After they got up.

"I'm Naruto." Said Naruto.

"I'm Wilma Vandam but please just call me Will." Said Will.

"No prob." Said Naruto.

-At school on Monday-

As soon as Naruto and Ignika got to the school they said the same thing.

"Whoa." Said The 2 brothers at the same time.

And once again Will accidently ran into Naruto.

"Hey Will." Said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Said Will. 


	2. Story, Training, Meeting, And Karaoke

**Onyx Knight - I know this is random but, SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!**

**Goku - Why did you say that?**

**Onyx Knight - 2 reasons. 1: It's true. And 2: I couldn't think of any thing else to say. Also, where's Logan? And where's Raven?**

**Goku - They both have a cold.**

**Onyx Knight - Oh.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own nothin' in this story except my OC's, my bloodlines, and my original zanpaktou. Everything else belongs to their respective owners/creaters. And 10 bloodlines and Ignika Kanak belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete.**

-Time/Place Skip/Jump-

**"Yo!" Demon/Advent beast/Inner/Hollow self speech**

**'Yo!' Demon/Advent beast/Inner/Hollow self thoughts**

"Yo!" Normal speech

'Yo!' Normal thoughts

"_Sword Vent _" Visor speech/Flashback/What happened last hhapter/Attacks/Jutsu/Morph phrases

*You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch* Singing/Song name

SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!SPIDERBAIT ROCKS!

Last time

_"Hi Will" Said Naruto._

"Hi Naruto." Said Will.

Now

-The next day after school-

Over to Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee after they were invited over and now Hay Lin was going to invite Naruto, Ignika, and Will.

"Naruto, Ignika, Will wait!" Hay Lin yelled after them.

"Hi Hay Lin." Said The 2 Brothers And Will.

"You guys want to come over to my house for snacks?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Sure." Said Naruto.

"Okay." Said Ignika.

"If those 2 are going then I'm going too." Said Will.

"Great." Said Hay Lin.

-At Hay Lin's House-

The 7 of them sat down at a table(Remember Hay Lin's House Is Also A Restarant) when Yan Lin told the story of the guardians of the veil and how 4 heroes who were going to help them.

"That's a great story Mrs. Lin," Ignika Started.

"But what does it have to do with the 7 of us?" Naruto finished.

After she showed them the heart of Kandrakar.

"I recognize that," Said Ignika "Zordon showed us that in the viewing globe."

"Oh yeah," Naruto Said "I almost didn't recognize it."

"Grandma does that mean we're the guardians?" Asked Hay Lin.

Yan Lin nodded. Then Naruto and Ignika heard a ringing and two mirror creatures appeared.

"You ready bro?" Ignika asked.

"Believe it!" Said Naruto.

Then they both held out their advent decks and two belts appeared on their waists.

"Henshin!" They both Shouted.

Then 2 light images appeared beside Ignika while 2 dark images appeared beside Naruto and spun till Ignika and Naruto dissappeared. And where they once were now stood Kamen Riders Ryuki(Dragon Knight(Ignika)) and Ryuga(Onyx(Naruto)).

"Let's take this outside." Said Ryuga.

Then they kicked the creatures outside. After they got outside they drew a card and placed them in the slots on their arms.

"Final Vent " Said 2 mechanical voices.

Then Ryuki and Ryuga went into poses Tommy and Rocky showed them, and did their respective final vents. The next thing the onlookers knew, the riders were gone.

-Back inside the restaraunt-

Then Ryuki and Ryuga came through a mirror in the resteraunt and changed back.

"That was cool!" Said Hay Lin(What? She Is As Hyper As Naruto).

"How did you two do that?" Asked Will.

"It's a bloodline." Said Ignika.

"What's That?" Irma Asked.

"It's something that clans can do." Said Naruto.

"Oh." Said Taranee.

"So what were those things?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Mirror creatures." Said Ignika.

"They were probably trying to get the heart of kandrakar." Said Naruto.

"So when do we start guarding the veil?" Asked Will.

"As soon as possible." Said Yan Lin.

"How about we start training tomorrow?" Said Ignika.

"O.K." Said Yan LIn.

-After They All Went Home Except For Naruto-

"Um Hay Lin, do you want to go on a date with me?" Asked Naruto Blushing And Nervous.

"Sure." Said Hay Lin.

"Really?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep." Said Hay Lin.

-The Next Day (Hay Lin and Naruto had dinner and saw Ghost Rider 2, I know it hasn't come out yet but I REALLY can't wait to see it)-

Everyone had left besides the two new students who were hiding behind the bleachers (If you've read Naruto's journey, the Chaotic ninja you'll probably know what they look like since they were the two that had Duel Monster and M'arillian cards, A.K.A. Mark and Will, also you gotta admit, I AM getting better at writing in lowercase letters), the new guardians, Naruto, and Ignika.

"Alright, ready to train?" Asked Will (The guardian, not the one behind the bleachers, girl Will will be normal while Male Will will be in bold).

"Yep/Believe it!" Said everyone who was in plain sight.

Then Will put a cd in a stereo for their training and thanks to the privacy seals no-one but who was in the gym could hear *Kung fu fighting (If that was supposed to have the first letters of each word in uppercase please tell me)* playing. The guardians and the rangers/ninja (Not sure if it's ninjas or just ninja please tell me) got to training before a portal revealing Freiza and Cell (I know they were sent back to HFIL by Goku/Kakarot but, they're impressive villains, and the only ones that came close to killing Goku/Kakarot, if anyone's noticed I named my third OC after him).

"_Death beam_!" Shouted Freiza aiming at Naruto.

Then a guy in a red, blue, green, purple, onyx, and orange version of Goku/Kakarot's, whatever he wears, countered it.

"_KA-ME-HA-ME-HA_!" Said the guy and hit Freiza before turning into a sycthe.

A guy in a purple, dark blue, and crimson red version of the jungle fury outfit caught the scythe and destroyed Cell, on a molecular level, and Freiza before the first guy turned back and ate their reddish souls with his Soul-size mouth.

"Man, they didn't learn from the first time they escaped did they ototo?" Asked the second guy.

"Nope, man aniki, they were idiots before I ate their souls." Replied the first guy.

Naruto and Ignika had a feeling that they knew the two boys but couldn't put their fingers on how. Then they saw their eyes and knew who they were.

"Yo Mark And Will!" Said Naruto.

The two now named Mark and Will turned around.

"Well I'll be holy, it's Naruto and Ignika!" Said **Will**.

"Yo guys! How ya been?" Asked Mark.

"Good, and you?" Asked Ignika.

"Good." Replied **Will**.

"Um, could someone introduce everyone?" Asked Irma (Best I could think of ok?)

"Oh right. **Will** and Mark, meet Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin-Chan, girls, these are our cousins Mark and **Will**." Said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you girls!" Said Mark.

"Nice to meet you guys too!" Said Taranee.

"So, where were you guys?" Asked Ignika.

"Oh, we were training with every other team of rangers and got our own jungle morphers. Wanna see them?" Asked **Will**.

"Sure!" Said Everyone else.

"You first Ototo." Said **Will**.

"Kay Aniki." Said Mark.

Mark then took out his jungle fury morpher wich was colored red, green, and onyx (It's a dark black, yes black can get darker) and put it on before pressing the button on them and doing the dragon the dragon hand sign (I know it's not what the jungle fury rangers did but it's the best I can think of).

"_Jungle beast, spirit unleashed_!" Said Mark.

Where Mark once stood now stood a man in the original green rangers suit except it was red (Left), green (Middle), and onyx (Right) and then he powered down before **Will** did the snake handsign, and did what Mark did.

-Later that night at the school (Not sure if there was ever a karaoke night in the series but still)-

Naruto went up first and sang *One Card Short*.

"*Life's just a duel  
We all wanna win  
Keep your hand a secret  
Unleash the monsters within  
Sometimes it's over  
Before it's even begun  
But if someone else gets hurt, then  
What have we really won?

Chorus: I'm always one card short  
Always one day late  
Sometimes I'd like an ending  
I can celebrate

Stacked the deck myself  
So there's no one else to blame  
I need jsut one more move  
One final chance to prove  
I can win this game

Life's just a duel  
That's how the world is lived  
But are we really players  
Or are we bein' played?

Chorus

Is what happens next in your control?  
Are you doin' what you want, or what you've been told?  
Do you choose the cards from your own hand?  
Or are we just puppets in a master plan?

One more move!

Chorus

One more move, I'm gonna win this game  
Gonna win this game  
I'm gonna win this game

One more move, I'll win this game..*"

Everyone cheered. Now Ignika went up and sang *How Much Longer*

"*I'm stuck  
Inside  
Can't get this done wish I could hide  
This scene is really such a pain  
I just  
Can't see  
How this is any use to me  
This work is drivin' me insane

All I really want is to get away (can anybody tell me)  
How much longer  
Till I'm done  
How much longer  
Wanna feel the sun  
How much longer  
I can't wait  
How much longer until I can play that game

It's on  
My mind  
I think I'm runnin out of time  
This weight is more than I can take  
That clock  
Is slow  
It's never gonna let me go  
This time I need more than just a break

All I really want is to get away (can anybody tell me)  
How much longer  
Till I'm done  
How much longer  
Wanna feel the sun  
How much longer  
I can't wait  
How much longer until I can play that game

How much longer  
Till I'm done  
How much longer  
Wanna feel the sun  
How much longer  
I can't wait  
How much longer until I can play that game

And here I go again (and here I go again)  
Wondering when (when)  
I can have my time to play

(Can anybody tell me)  
(Can anybody, can anybody tell me)

How much longer  
Till I'm done  
How much longer  
Wanna feel the sun  
How much longer  
I can't wait  
How much longer until I can play that game

How much longer  
Till I'm done  
How much longer  
Wanna feel the sun  
How much longer  
I can't wait  
How much longer until I can  
How much longer until I can play that game  
(I want to play that game)  
Play that game  
(I want to play that game)*"

Everyone cheered then too. Now Mark went up and sang *No Matter What*.

"*Yeah

Yeah

How did it come to this

After all we been through  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides

From the very start with honor we dueled

We watched each other's back

And we battled with pride

We're closer than brothers

Now we're have to fight each other

And we trust our fate

To the heart of the cards

No matter what

Let the game begin

No matter what

May the best man win

No matter what

We're in this together

No matter what

We'll be friends forever

No matter what

Yeah

Yeah

It's been you and me

Hanging out playing games

Didn't ever think it would get this hard

Times running out

And so much at stake

Everything riding on the turn of a card

We'll show them what we're made of

As we fight for the ones we love

And we'll be friends to the very end

No matter what

Let the game begin

No matter what

May the best man win

No matter what

We're in this together

No matter what

We'll be friends forever

No matter what

Yeah

I don't wanna give up

But I will never give in

Don't wanna duel with my very best friend

We're an equal match

And we win every play

With so much at stake

I just can't walk away

Though I need a victory

You always meant the world to me

And that's one thing that will never change

No matter what

Let the game begin

No matter what

May the best man win

No matter what

We're in this together

No matter what

We'll be friends forever, yeah

No matter what

Let the game begin

No matter what

May the best man win

No matter what

We're in this together

No matter what

We'll be friends forever

No matter what*"

Eveyone cheered like they did before. **Will** sang *Animal I have become* by Three Days Grace.

"*I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become*"

Everyone who liked Three Days Grace cheered. The girls of W.I.T.C.H. each sang, in order from Will to Hay Lin, *Best Of Both Worlds*, *True Friend*, *Rockstar* by H.M., *He Could Be The One*, and *One in a Million* (I know they're all Hannah Montanna songs but she's the only female singer that I like listening to, oh, and I'll be posting the harems next chap) and everyone cheered after they sang too.

* * *

**Onyx Knight - Whew, I finally finished. Now, read and review or you'll get attacked by Dragblacker and Dragreder.**


End file.
